For an asparagus plant to be commercially viable and profitable, good yield is essential. It is well known that asparagus is susceptible to a number of diseases. Among the most devastating are rust caused by Puccinia asparagi d.c., (Kahn et al. 1952) and crown rot caused by Fusarium oxysporum, root rot caused by Fusarium proliferatum (syn=Fusarium moniliforme) (Johnston et al., 1979; Guerrero et al., 1999). Of course, the presence of these diseases adversely impacts the yields and therefore the profitability of the product. Accordingly, resistance to these diseases is important to commercial success.